White Snake Techniques
'Description' The white Snake Techniques are a form of physical perfection where the user takes on the likeness of a snake while inhabiting the body of it's victims. These techniques combine to create a unique brand of serpentine healing and immortality. The Techniques were originally created by Orochimaru, but others have followed in his footsteps. 'Requirements' * Being an immortality technique this rank upgrade is exclusive to ninja of jonin level or higher. * The nature of this Rank Upgrade also requires that the user also have access to some other serpentine related rank upgrade. The only current RU that fits this criteria is a snake summoning, though if others are created they too may be applicable. 'Feats' 'Passive-' Immortal Perfection: This is the most iconic feature of the rank upgrade and is required for all feats other than many snake hands. The user has subjected their body, or has been subjected to for more unfortunate ninja, rigorous experimentation that eliminates the need for many vital parts of the human body. Calling them human is actually a rather large stretch, rather they are a parasite who lives within the bodies of defeated enemies. The users true form is in the likeness of a large snake composed of many smaller snakes. 'Basic Jutsu CP-' 'Many Snake Hands-' The user is able to launch an assault of many small snakes that bite and latch on to an opponent. The snakes do damage as well as work to restrain an opponent if several snakes bit them. The snakes become larger and more numerous as the user invests more CP into the technique but this only works as a single attack, not multiple. 'Visage of the Snake-' The user of this technique transforms the lower portion of its body into the likeness of a snake. The transformation allows the user to move with ineradicable speed and be remarkably agile. buff according to the tables, and the base cost the user chooses 'Host barrier-' The user of this technique channels chakra into its hosts corpse hardening it and making it more resilient to damage. buff according to the tables, and the base cost the user chooses 'Soft Physique Modification-' This technique allows the user to dislocate his/her joints and then controls its softened body with chakra, allowing him/her to stretch and twist any part of their body at any angle, elongating and even coiling around their opponent. This can also be used to make the user's body more malleable and snakelike. 'Intermediate Jutsu CP-' 'White Snake Possession-' This feat enables the user to concentrate their chakra into one of the many snakes that make up its true form, and then slither away to locate a new host. This is useful if the user has been substantially injured and a new body is conveniently located nearby, or as a means to escape and hide from eminent demise. Transferring hosts should not be done on a whim however, it leaves the user exhausted temporarily halving its strength, speed, and possible chakra pool. Exhaustion lasts until the end of a battle when the user can properly adapt to the new hosts body. The user while in the form of the small snake also suffers from the effects of exhaustion. 'Snake Regeneration-' This technique allows a user to reattach a severed limb. The two severed limbs are re-united by snakes that slither from each section of the body and mend the limb back to the body. 'Taxing Techniques CP-' 'body replacement-' The last resort feat that the user of these techniques may use if his/her body, or that of its host, has been damaged beyond the point of repair. The user sheds their skin much like a snake, re-birthing a significantly less damaged, or completely fine individual. 2x the CP invested in the technique. 'Gathering of Snakes-' The user may use this technique if his/her own body, or that of its host, were ever bisected. Snakes emerge from each section of the body reconnecting the two halves and knitting them back together Category:Rank Upgrade